


Dolan Twins: Grayson Dolan Asthma Attack

by Anonomouse646



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomouse646/pseuds/Anonomouse646
Summary: Grayson Dolan has an asthma attack





	Dolan Twins: Grayson Dolan Asthma Attack

“Can you breathe Gray?” Ethan asks placing a hand on his back. Grayson shakes his head, “Ok hold on, I'll get your inhaler.” Ethan rushes off as Grayson struggles to breathe. He comes back holding the inhaler and helps Grayson use it. Grayson coughs and splutters, the inhaler not working. “Shit, is it empty?” Grayson nods, a hand resting at the top of his chest. Ethan looks at Grayson, who's looking back at him, his face turning red. “I'll see if we have another one.” Ethan said rushing off,  
“E,” Grayson starts but just gasps instead. Grayson collapses onto the floor and lies on his side, eyes closed, barely breathing as Ethan comes back. Grayson is beginning to drift out of consciousness. Ethan is horrified and kneels by his side.  
“Fuck Gray, can you hear me?” Grayson just gasps in reply. “Gray stay with me.” Ethan whispers getting his phone out. He calls 911 as he puts a hand on Grayson's side.  
“Hello? Ambulance please. My name's Ethan and my brother is having a severe asthma attack. Grayson. Yeah, he's breathing but he's gasping for air. Yeah it's clear, I need an ambulance now. 86 Elmside Road. Thank you. It's getting slower. Grayson can you hear me? No, no response. He's stopped breathing. Shit, shit, shit.”  
“Ok, I need you to do CPR.”  
“Ok, Ok, shit.”  
“Calm down, Ethan, focus on my voice. I need you to place your hands on his chest and push down rhymically.” Ethan steadies himself then begins CPR.  
“Ok I'm doing it.”  
“Ok, that's good. Keep it up and don't stop.”  
“Do I need to do breaths or anything?”  
“No, that is no longer recommended.” It's quiet as Ethan does CPR. “The ambulance is almost there, what situation are you in Ethan?”  
“I'm still doing it, Grayson's not...” Ethan says beginning to cry. Suddenly Grayson splutters and tries to gasp for breath. “Gray!” Ethan exclaims, running his hands helplessly over Grayson.  
“Is he awake?”  
“He can't breathe, he can't breathe.” Ethan panics. There is a knock on the door. Ethan stares at Grayson, unable to leave his helpless brother. Then he runs to the door and yanks it open to the paramedics. “In, the lounge. He can't breathe.” Ethan stutters, and the paramedics rush in. “He's having an asthma attack.” Ethan rushily stated. The paramedics put an oxygen mask on Grayson and inserted a needle.  
“It's ok, we've got you.”  
“It's ok Gray.” Ethan tries reassuring him as he kneels down next to him. The drugs start pumping through Grayson and he can breathe. His gaze steadies.  
“E.” He whispers.  
“I'm right here Gray.”


End file.
